I saw them together
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: What would happen if that good friend of you stole the love of your life? Please R&R, first fanfiction so far. Oneshot.


**I saw them together.**

Jeremie saw them together. Odd and Aelita were kissing near the trees. They were in what people say "a make-out session". They seemed to enjoy it.

Jeremie went running to his room, and then he literally exploded, he started to throw punches and kicks to everything that was in the room. He kicked everything, except the computer, but in the end he almost threw it when Jim arrived to the room. Jeremie was holding the pc, in his eyes tears run into his face, falling into the ground. There was no explanation for what he was doing, he hated himself, he found that his life was empty; typing code had ruined his life. Because he fought so hard to bring her to Earth, his life relied on her coming to Earth. But he was so damn busy finding her an antivirus, and then when XANA and Aelita were free, they contacted her father, and he worked on the Skid, and then and then and then. There were a lot of reasons that why he _lost_ her. All of those reasons were because he fought for her in his way. When everything happened and his work, he felt he was made redundant. He could be there, yes, but he lost importance. He was no longer Einstein; he was just "another one". Yumi was the one who gave him some importance, but sooner or later she would run to the arms of Ulrich. What was left for him?

Jim looked at Jeremie, his face was denoting surprise. He had never seen Jeremie angry, or seeing him cry. Jim did not know how to act, he thought if he gave Jeremie a warning he would do something with the computer, whom he was holding with his hands and willing to throw to the floor. Or he could act like a comprehensive father, trying to get to his heart and asking what was wrong with him. Looking at the situation, he chose to act as a father and said with a weird look:

-Jeremie, what on Earth are you doing?

-What does this look like? I'm studying Philosophy.

-Leave that computer alone, I'm very sure that your computer didn't do something with you. In fact, I'm going to call Jean-Pierre right away.

-I'm sure you aren't going to call Delmas. Because if you do, I will let the computer go to the floor, will explode and small fragments could hit you. Since the only one who wants to get hurt it's me, I don't suggest that you should stay here. Go away.

-You are my responsibility.

-You hold no responsibility on me, Jim. Want to be responsible? Near the principal room, Milly and Tamiya are doing something, like trying to get some articles about some professor. They are trying to set up a camera in one of the rooms.

Jim ran to his room, took his cellphone and called the Principal; Jeremie ran away to the factory, it would be the last place on Earth where Jim would look for. He had a plan.

He started to run with hurry, evading the cafeteria of course, he would see them and didn't want to. He went to the manhood, went down the stairs, launched all the vehicles to the water except the one he had, went to the factory, sent messages to Ulrich and Yumi. He announced that he was not feeling right. Ulrich run to his room. Nobody was there except a crowd, Jim and the Principal. Ulrich dialed Jeremie's number. He said in a dark voice, like if he was controlled by XANA:

"They won, that's it. There is nothing else in life that what I have seen. Don't even say a word, Ulrich. It's the end of my life. If you come and see me in the factory, my body will be laying in the bridge. By the way, you love Yumi and she loves you. You can be with her, so don't be stupid. This is a lesson I'm trying to give to you. Tomorrow could be too late."

Ulrich stood in silence. Jeremie ended the call. Ulrich called Aelita. Her voice was happy.

-Aelita, where the fuck are you?

-I'm…I'm in my room.

-Don't ever lie to me again Aelita. I know that you are with Odd. You hurt Jeremie's feelings. And you are going to pay for it.

-How so?

-How so? Jeremie is trying to drown himself. He told me that in other words. Now, if you excuse me, I'M GOING TO SAVE MY FRIEND. A FRIEND. YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID FOR YOU, THAT'S NOT THE WAY YOU PAY IT. I HATE YOU AELITA.

Ulrich ran to the bridge. He started to look for his friend. He saw his glasses, floating around. Some meters near the bridge, the body of Jeremie was floating. He run and started to swim. He managed to get Jeremie out of the water. He took his cellphone and dialed the police.

-Hello?? Hello, my name is Ulrich and my friend has tried to suicide…

-Hold on, we are on the way!

The ambulance arrived soon, and Jeremie was sent to the hospital. Ulrich called Yumi, but Yumi was sleeping and woke up, and she said.

-Hhhhello?

-Yumi, it's me Ulrich, listen to me. Jeremie has tried to suicide and we are going to the hospital, the same one near Kadic. Please come, but don't tell Aelita or Odd. They don't deserve it. They just betrayed Jeremie.

Yumi got dressed and went to the hospital. From what it seemed, Aelita and Odd heard the news, as Ulrich told the medic that he was student of Kadic and he knew the Principal, and when Aelita and Odd returned from their session, they found it all.

Jeremie was fighting for his life. But he gave up, it was not his will. Yumi and Ulrich contemplated once more the face of Jeremie, a small tear crossing in his cheek. They all remembered how happy they were. Aelita and Odd entered to see the fatal end. Jeremie was lying on the bed, his vital signs are none. The medics arrived, but Ulrich said:

"Let him die in peace. Do not help him, he would try it again. He is obstinate, and he will try once more time. All your efforts will be in pain. "

Aelita shout "Please, save him! Please!" Some tears run in her face, but to Ulrich and Yumi thought she was a fucking liar. She didn't hold any feelings for Jeremie, it looked like.

The medic was not willing to see him die without fighting. They tried to save him, but it was too late. Yumi could not stop crying, Jeremie was like the brother she never had, a friend who could hear and understand her. Even though he was a boy and she a girl, they could talk about things and be very mature. Ulrich considered Jeremie a good friend, he was more than "the guy who helps me to do my homework", he could be a computer addict, but he was a friend, after all. Yumi and Ulrich hold their arms. And they cried together. They could not understand it. In fact, they did. Aelita was his life. And one day she ran away from him. And that day, things for Jeremie started to be ugly. His frequent nightmares, he was sleeping in classes, lowering his qualifications. It was hell brought to Earth for him. Aelita wanted to be with him, he was the love of his life. But in the end, she made everyone understand something else.

The television broadcasted the news for everyone:

"And it is not well known yet the reasons of the suicide of a 14 year old boarder student in the Kadic High School called Jeremie Belpois. Jeremie Belpois was found floating in a bridge near the abandoned Renault factory, his body found by some friend of him. He was taken to the nearby hospital, arrived but he died too soon. Tomorrow is a mourning day in the Kadic High School, because one of their best students and friends has taken his life away. We are now in direct communication with the Principal, named Jean-Pierre Delmas.

- Good night, Sir Delmas. What can you tell for us?

- Jeremie Belpois was one of our best students in Kadic, he was an example to everybody, because he was not only of our best students, he was an example of how a person should be. We would like to give his family our condolences. We simply just don't know what happened; one of our teachers saw him angry. We did not notice anything strange in his behavior. Then he evaded the teacher, and in the meanwhile this teacher called me. Nobody could see where Jeremie headed off, it is night and in the night, students can't leave their rooms. We do not know how did him managed to arrive there in so short time.

- What is going to happen tomorrow?

- We have called the police and talked with them, since his father is a policeman we considered that he would take care of the investigation. We are going to know what happened there really and tomorrow there won't be any kind of classes. We are going to have a funeral in our school, in his room as their friends asked me to do so. We will leave the room as it was since he left.

- Thank you, Principal.

- You are welcome.

- More news after this break"

The funeral was held in the school. Yumi and Ulrich went to the factory. They read all the notes Jeremie wrote. They made a return of the past. But that return was a failed one, they were like ghosts and saw what happened. It looked like Jeremie altered the program. Suddenly, they saw themselves do the same thing. And they finally appeared in the funeral. Her family was present, so was Aelita and Odd. Aelita in some remote part of her heart was crying. She discovered the truth, but it was too late. She loved Jeremie Belpois, and damned is the day where Aelita Schaeffer ran away from him because he was too worried about her. The stories say that every 13th day of May, there is a boy holding a computer, crying and asking for the love of his life. And a pink haired girl can be heard in the girls' bathroom. Crying and saying the love of her life.

A letter which was written by Jeremie and was intended to be sent to "A.S." the day 19th, April, was found under his pillow. It said:

"Aelita:

I'm writing this letter, because I'm so scared of could you react if I told you everything I had to tell you.

I'm not sleeping well, my heart and my mind doesn't allow me. I'm just thinking about you all the time, and that is what I want to say it to you in this letter. You have been one of the sweetest persons I've ever met in my whole life, and I wanted to tell you which are my feelings for you.

Aelita, I love you since the first day I saw you."

The rest of the letter was half impossible to understand and the other half was missing. They gave the letter to Aelita, and now, every day, when she goes to sleep, she sleeps with Mister Puck and the letter. She was fully aware that that letter was not going to make him return. Maybe if she did what he did for love that would be the action to ask to forgive her. If you ask me, I'm sure that he would forgive her for everything they had. But it was a simple illusion. Jeremie wants her to live. After all, she can be happy. She will eventually overcome it. Or that was she thought. When you lose someone, which is the real moment when you notice how much you loved that person. And Aelita loved him. She could only see him on her dreams. One day, she will sleep forever and they will be together. Call it destiny or God's Plan. They were meant to be together. And in the end they will be. Together.


End file.
